Alice y el Desafío Fashionista
by NaiuuCullen
Summary: Alice decide ir al programa "Desafío Fashionista" y se enfrenta a tres jóvenes amantes de la moda —Nadie jamás le gano a Alice Cullen en moda, y eso no sucederá—Decrete yo Alice Cullen, reina de la moda.
1. Prologo

**Disclaimer:** Todos los personajes mencionados y reconocidos son de Stephanie Meyer. Yo solo los uso por pura diversión y amor a Twilight.

La persona que narra es Alice, aunque ya se darán cuenta.

Las tres concursantes de "Desafío Fashionista" son míos, exceptuando Alice.  
_Un enorme agradecimiento a:_

_Montego24 mi primera amiga en fanfiction_

_Yaneli mi beta _

_Lia, mi hermana del corazón_

_Y a todos aquellos/as que han leído mis fics, dejaron un review y siempre se mostraban ansiosas por mas..._

* * *

Hoy hay sol. Genial. No podre ir de compras y ya había hecho todo lo posible que se me ocurrió: Hacer un desfile de moda, hacer compras en Internet, había hecho los conjuntos de la ropa que usaría los siguientes días de la semana, y no quería ir de caza estaba llenísima y mis ojos brillaban como nunca. Estaba aburrida, veré si hay algún desfile de moda por la televisión, agarre el control y empecé a cambiar de canales bastante rápido, digamos que haciendo zapping, hasta que pare en el canal "Home y healt" y daba un programa llamado "Desafío Fashionista" que recién había comenzado, me puse a mirar el programa, debo admitirlo era muy entretenido, había cuatro chicas había dos morenas, una rubia y una de cabello marrón y tenia unos reflejos azules. Al final gano la de pelo marrón y azul llamada Lia y se llevo todos los conjuntos que uso. Un momento tengo una genial idea: voy a inscribirme y participar en el programa, además para asegurarme de que me vana elegir como participante voy a concentrarme en tener una visión de ellos. Entonces me dirigí rápida hacia mi habitación y usaría mi computadora para inscribirme, estuve durante unos quince minutos y luego me registre en la pagina y comencé a rellenar el formulario para participar de "Desafío Fashionista". Veamos

**Nombre:**

_Mary Alice Brandon Cullen_

**Edad:**

_19_

**Ocupación:**

_Estudiante_

**Titulo(Opcional):**

_Diseñadora de modas_

**Residencia:**

_Ciudad de Forks, estado de _

_Washington, __Estados Unidos_

**_Estilo:_**

_Mi estilo es diferente según mi estado _

_de animo. Siempre llevo la ultima tendencia_

_y se mesclar muy bien las prendas. _

Ahora debo buscar la mejor foto de mi que tengo. Abrí la carpeta con algunas de mis fotos, estuve buscando durante diez minutos hasta que me decidí por una foto en la que yo llevaba puesto un vestido azul, con un cinto y botones dorados y mangas de color negro transparentes y también un bordado de la misma tela que las mangas, y tenia unos zapatos azules y aretes con unas preciosas piedras azules en forma de corazón.

Y enviar, listo ahora solo debo buscar a Jasper para que me envié tranquilidad y pueda concentrarme.

—Jazz, cariño

—¿Si, cielo?—Dijo mi Jazz, siempre tan atento, llegando en menos de un parpadeo junto a mi. Gire para mirarlo y quedar frente a el

—Necesito que me relajes hace puedo concentrarme en mis visiones—Le conteste a mi hermoso Jazz, el me sonrió, yo me puse de puntitas de pie y le di un corto beso en los labios, Jasper me alzo del suelo y me beso nuevamente. Luego me bajo suavemente dejándome en el suelo y tomo mi mano, fuimos a la habitación y nos sentamos en la cama. De pronto sentí olas de tranquilidad en el ambiente. Luego de un buen rato tuve una visión:

Estaba en un lugar parecido al estudio de Desafío Fashionista, en donde te presentas para ser exactos. Yo era la segunda en la fila, la que estaba de mi lado izquierdo era una rubia, las otras dos tenían el pelo color marrón y reflejos rubios en las puntas, la otra era una de pelo negro y tenia las puntas de color violeta y azul uno debajo de otro.

—Bienvenidas a Desafío Fashionista—Dijo la mujer de pelo recogido que estaba en la primera silla, a quien recordé como Adriana Abascal una modelo, actriz y blogger de moda de México, que también era conductora y jueza de el programa.

La visión consistía en eso, no había obtenido mas detalles. Las chicas estaban mal vestidas, excepto la de pelo de color, esa quizás si seria competencia pero no tenia porque preocuparme. Decidí descansar y me acosté en las piernas de Jazz cerrando mis ojos, el comenzó a acariciar mi cabeza, de haber podido dormir seguramente ya estaría durmiendo.

* * *

Hola chicas volví ¿Y que les parece? Yo digo que merece un review... En cuanto a Desafío Fashionista quizás lo vieron en el canal Home y Healt, aunque a veces se lo achica H&H... Si nunca vieron el programa os dejo el link de el sitio:

fansite/desafio-fashionista/los-jueces/

Bueno a la ganadora del programa que Alice vio se llama Lia por mi hermana, seguro que le gustaría aparecer ya que es una sorpresa y cuando pueda le voy a avisar. Los jueces del programa puse los de Desafío Fashionista Latinoamérica, porque no como se llaman los de Estados Unidos. La chica de pelo negro, violeta y azul soy yo que nunca aparecí en un fic mío y decidí que me lo merecia. En cuanto a la ropa aquí los dejo el link;

Vestido:

. /-Ni83PJyg4HM/UMeUzb0pbaI/AAAAAAAAGVE/uvQrraIRcBI/s1600/vestidos-evang%25C3%

Zapatos:

. /-taIdS4GAHQY/TZoiSjirc5I/AAAAAAAABq8/Ke7eBHEKJjA/s1600/azules%

Aros o aretes como prefieran llamarlos:

i01. .

PD: Siempre los links de la ropa la van a ver en el final del capitulo, y se acerca San Valentín(14 de febrero) Y también se acerca el cumple de dos de nuestros ídolos: Taylor Lautner(11 De febrero) y Ashley Greene (21 de febrero) Asi que si quieren un especial o algo asi... Supongo que este es el regalo de cumpleaños de Ashley, de mi parte y Lia.

Y recuerden:

**POR FAVOR DEJEN UN REVIEW. TU OPINION IMPORTA. MUCHAS GRACIAS** :)


	2. ¡¡¡Entre!

**Disclaimer:** Todos los personajes mencionados y reconocidos son de Stephanie Meyer. Yo solo los uso por pura diversión y amor a Twilight.

La persona que narra es Alice, aunque ya se darán cuenta. Las tres concursantes de "Desafío Fashionista" son míos, exceptuando Alice.

_Un enorme agradecimiento a:_

_Montego24 mi primera amiga en fanfiction_

_Yaneli mi beta _

_Lia, mi hermana del corazón_

_Y a todos aquellos/as que han leído mis fics, dejaron un review y siempre se mostraban ansiosas por mas..._

* * *

Estaba en la computadora viendo blogs de moda y una pila de revistas. Mientras tanto también vigilaba mi celular y mi e-mail para ver si me llegaba algún aviso de "Desafío Fashionista". Luego de la media hora mas larga de toda mi vida cuando me fije por millonésima vez tenia un e-mail de H&H*, lo abrí decía los siguiente:

_Alice Cullen:_

_Felicitaciones ha sido aceptada para participar en el programa "Desafío Fashionista"._

_Haga clic en el siguiente enlace a continuación para tener mas información de el desafío..._

Deje de leer y entre sin mas hice clic sobre el enlace, mientras que cargaba muy lentamente la pagina corrí a velocidad vampirica y busque a Jazz, quien estaba sentado en el sillón hablando de no se que con Emmett, salte muy feliz y rodee el cuello de mi Jazz con una enorme sonrisa de felicidad, creo que Jazz también sintió mi felicidad porque luego estuve mucho mas feliz si es que eso es posible.

—¿Qué pasa, cielo? ¿ Por que tanta felicidad?—Dijo el, también sonriendo.

—Oh mi Jazzy ¡Entre, voy a participar!

—¿En ese concurso de moda que viste en la televisión?—Dijo el confundido, pero con la misma sonrisa. Asentí energéticamente.

—Ya me lo imagino, en realidad tuve una visión del programa, aunque solo vi a las participantes. Estoy tan feliz.

—Y yo estoy feliz por ti amor—Dijo mi Jasper siempre tan dulce.

—Nadie me gano nunca en moda y nunca sucederá—Decrete yo Alice Cullen, reina de la moda.—Ahora debo ir en busca de Rose y Bella debo ir de compras debo causar una buena impresión—Le di un beso en la mejilla a Jazz, luego me levante y abrace a Emmett

—Oye duende tranquila, me aplastaras—Dijo el bromeando.

—Lo siento pero estoy muy muy feliz—Me levante y me fui hacia las escaleras para ir a la habitación de Rose, toque la puerta y entre igual sin esperar que me dijera algo

—Rose, ¿recuerdas ese programa del que te hable en el que me inscribí? Pues me aceptaron, participare. Necesitare ir de compras y buscar algo de ropa nueva ¿Vienes?

—Si, déjame que me prepare—Dijo ella aceptando mi petición.

—Claro, déjame buscar a Bella— Me fui de la habitación y cerré la puerta camine un poco mas hasta llegar a la habitación de Edward, donde también estaba Bella. Escuche la música, creo que estaban bailando mejor no interrumpo

—Te amo—Dijo la voz de Bella

—Yo te amo mucho mas—Dijo Edward. Owww se volvía tan blando cuando estaba con Bella. Pero entonces deje de escuchar sus voces, pegue mi oído a la puerta y justo cuando creí que hablaban se abrió la puerta y perdí el equilibrio cayéndome. Maldito Edward, tonto lector de mentes.

—¿Se te perdió algo, Alice?—Dijo Edward con sarcasmo y yo que creía que era blando.

—Si, buscaba a Bella, nos vamos de compras—Dije yo respondiendo a su pregunta sarcástica.

—Creo que también se perdió la privacidad—Dijo el, solo porque escuche su conversación.

—¡Edward no exageres! Eso se perdió hace siglos en esta casa. Ahora Bella nos vamos de compras quieras o no, y no me arruines mi felicidad, te cuento todo en el auto.¡Vámonos!—No la deje hablar y la arrastre hasta el garaje, donde nos subimos a mi Porshe amarillo, donde les conté detalladamente las noticias. Cuando llegamos compre ropa para mi, para Bella y para Esme. Para mi compre varios vestidos de bastantes también se compro vestidos de muchos modelos y también varias botas y zapatos.

* * *

**ROPA**

**_Alice:_**

. /imgres?sa=X&biw=1012&bih=499&tbm=isch&tbnid=MWe0M39n6pgRqM%3A&imgrefurl=http%3A%2F% .com%2Fvestidos-cortos-para-invitadas-pv-2013%2F&docid=9S6gMlC8TbNJEM&imgurl=http%3A%2F% .com%2Falbums%2Fk635%2FTendenciasBodas%2Fvestido-fiesta-corto-2013_ &w=530&h=460&ei=GPHrUrDCLsaAkQfZ9ICICg&zoom=1&ved=0COoBEIQcMCo&iact=rc&dur=1979&page=4&start=35&ndsp=14

** . /imgres?sa=X&biw=1012&bih=499&tbm=isch&tbnid=MWe0M39n6pgRqM%3A&imgrefurl=http%3A%2F% .com%2Fvestidos-cortos-para-invitadas-pv-2013%2F&docid=9S6gMlC8TbNJEM&imgurl=http%3A%2F% .com%2Falbums%2Fk635%2FTendenciasBodas%2Fvestido-fiesta-corto-2013_ &w=530&h=460&ei=GPHrUrDCLsaAkQfZ9ICICg&zoom=1&ved=0COoBEIQcMCo&iact=rc&dur=1979&page=4&start=35&ndsp=14**

**_Bella:_**

. /imgres?sa=X&biw=1051&bih=518&tbm=isch&tbnid=0tIFg_GyA3EkkM%3A&imgrefurl=http%3A%2F% %2Fvestidos-de-graduacion%2F&docid=7WJLQnlvCCzWYM&imgurl=http%3A%2F% %2Fwp-content%2F2012%2F11% &w=1045&h=743&ei=wyjsUp-bGcvokQfDoIDADQ&zoom=1&ved=0CLoBEIQcMBo&iact=rc&dur=537&page=3&start=21&ndsp=15

**_Rosalie:_**

. /imgres?sa=X&biw=1051&bih=518&tbm=isch&tbnid=0RwGxBOYVyeSZM%3A&imgrefurl=http%3A%2F% .com%2F101vestidos%2Ftag%2Fvestidos-fiesta&docid=eZLtsYxg7vb3tM&imgurl=http%3A%2F% .com%2F101vestidos%2Ffiles%2F2012%2F11% &w=600&h=600&ei=VhHsUoyYLoaPkAeXsYGoCw&zoom=1&ved=0CJcCEIQcMDk&iact=rc&dur=845&page=5&start=50&ndsp=16

**Esme:**

. /imgres?sa=X&biw=1051&bih=518&tbm=isch&tbnid=Nn1Rg8EnUZP2SM%3A&imgrefurl=http%3A%2F% %2F10-tips-para-lucir-mas-estilizada%2F&docid=48gIn-0W5ETjBM&imgurl=http%3A%2F% %2Fwp-content%2Fuploads%2F2012%2F12% &w=657&h=448&ei=wyjsUp-bGcvokQfDoIDADQ&zoom=1&ved=0CPYBEIQcMC4&iact=rc&dur=706&page=4&start=36&ndsp=14

**PD:** Siempre los links de la ropa la van a ver en el final del capitulo, y se acerca San Valentín(14 de febrero) Y también se acerca el cumple de dos de nuestros ídolos: Taylor Lautner(11 De febrero) y Ashley Greene (21 de febrero) Asi que si quieren un especial o algo asi... Supongo que este es el regalo de cumpleaños de Ashley, de mi parte y Lia.

Y recuerden:

**POR FAVOR DEJEN UN REVIEW. TU OPINION IMPORTA. MUCHAS GRACIAS** :)


	3. ¡Esto es la guerra!

**Disclaimer: **Todos los personajes son de Stephanie Meyer. Yo solo los uso por pura diversión y amor a Twilight.

Las dos concursantes de Desafío Fashionista son míos, excepto Alic _

Todavía no les puedo decir, porque les arruinaría el capi, así que sigan leyendo, si quieren comenten quien creyeron que era antes de leer. Igual tranquilas que mencionare quien es.

_Un enorme agradecimiento a:_

_Montego24, mi primer amiga en Fanfiction_

_Yaneli, mi beta y amiga_

_Lia, mi hermana del corazón_

_Y a todas aquellas que han leído mis fics, dejaron un review y siempre se mostraron ansiosas por mas..._

* * *

Faltaban cuatro horas para el programa, Rosalie dijo que me acompañaría ya que luego planeaba ir al centro comercial, y le hice jurar a toda la familia que vieran el programa cuando saliera al aire.

—¿Alice, puedes dejar de mentirte a ti misma? ¡No le hiciste jurar a nadie, nos amenazaste uno a uno!

_¡Edward deja de meterte en mi mente! ¡O le hare sufrir tres horas de compras por una semana a Bella!_

Le amenace esta vez, claro que yo no había amenazado a la familia, es que ellos harían lo que sea por verme feliz. Edward no me contesto, supongo que había entendido eso. Ahora ¿Qué ropa me pondré? Decidí buscar entre las cosas que me había comprado la semana pasada, porque no me apetecía usar vestido. Pasaron diez minutos hasta que por fin encontré la ropa ideal. Ahora solo me quedaba esperar a las dos horas mas largas de mi vida, porque me tardaba una hora hasta llegar el set del programa.

_Dos horas y media después..._

A la una en punto agarre mi ropa y mis zapatos y me cambie, luego me puse un poco de sombra en los ojos y algo de gloss rosa claro, porque no me gustaba maquillarme demasiado. Luego me fui a la habitación de Rose, ella ya estaba cambiada y se estaba peinando. Me quede un rato mirando unas revistas hasta que termino de peinarse

—Termine ¿quieres que nos vayamos ahora?

—Si vámonos. ¿Iremos en el mismo auto o me voy en el mío?—Pregunte y, aunque quería ir sola, porque si salíamos antes tendría que irme corriendo y algo le podría pasar a mi ropa.

—¿Quieres ir en tu auto, verdad?—Me pregunto ella, adivinando mi intención. Bajamos y me despedí de Jazz y Rosalie y Emmett.

—Adiós, deséame suerte

—Espero que tengas muchísima suerte, ve y gánales a todas—Dijo mi Jazz muy optimista. Le sonreí, le salude con mi mano, y me dirigí al garaje.

—Suerte princesa—Dijo Emmett ¿Esperen por que Emmett le deseo suerte a Rose?

—Emmett ¿por que le deseas suerte a Rose?—Emmett iba a contestar mi pregunta, pero Rose le interrumpió y le dijo algo al oído, pero no le escuche y luego se paro y dijo

—Vamos al garaje antes de que me vaya de lo diré—Estaba muy ansiosa, con lo del secreto estuve mucho mas y el viaje se hizo largo e impaciente. Toda mi impaciencia se desplomo cuando llegamos al enorme edición donde se grababa el programa y estaba la tienda de moda soñada de toda mujer, bueno, o al menos eso era lo que dicen. Rosalie aparco atrás de mi y se bajo.

—¿Rosalie por que bajaste del auto? ¿No te ibas al centro comercial?—Estaba confundida, no había visto esto en mis visiones.

—Alice tranquila, te acompañare a dentro—Dijo Rose tranquilamente. Yo solo asentí y me dirigí hacia la puerta, entre y Rosalie me siguió. Camine por el pasillo hasta llegar a las escaleras y subí sin mirar atrás. Cuando llegue estaban preparando todo, había llegado solo la chica de pelo de colores. Dos mujeres vinieron hacia nosotras, una de ellas era la conductora del programa Adriana Abascal y otra era una que yo no conocía y tenia en la mano una anotador y una lapicera

—Ustedes deben ser Alice Cullen y Rosalie Hale—¡Alto! ¿Por que había nombrado a Rosalie?

—Si, somos nosotras—Dijo Rosalie ¡Ella se había inscrito! Por eso Emmett le había deseado suerte, y por eso me había acompañado.

—Bienvenidas al Desafío Fashionista, por favor siéntense allí—Dijo la conductora, y señalo el sillón que estaba allí. La otra mujer que estaba con ella y había hablado primero, se había ido a hablar con otra chica.

—Muchas gracias— Dije yo, antes de que Rosalie me quite toda la atención. Me fui hacia el sillón donde estaba la chica de pelo negro, violeta y azul.

—Hola—Me dijo ella, parecía amigable.

—Hola, soy Alice ¿Cómo te llamas?—Le pregunte yo, porque en mi visión solo las había visto, y no sabia los nombres.

—Soy Nahir, pero si quieres dime Lala— Dijo ella. La otra chica morena con reflejos rubios había terminado de hablar y se dirigía hacia nosotros.

—Hola, soy Sarah. Ustedes deben ser Alice y Nahir, la rubia es Rosalie ¿No?— ¿Cómo es que sabia nuestros nombres? Sarah se sentó y comenzó a hablar con Lala, como si se conocieran.

—Alice lo siento, pero de verdad quería participar, aunque sabia que si lo descubrías ibas a ponerte furiosa—Dijo Rosalie

—¿Enojarme? Rose...—Me detuve y pensé un segundo— ¡Esto es la guerra!

—Alice no quería que llegara a esto, pero si quieres la guerra la tendrás.

* * *

Y que les pareció? Yo digo que merezco un review... Apuesto que se sorprendieron tanto como Alice cuando Rosalie revelo que ella también participaba en el concurso.

Ropa

_Alice:_

_ . /imgres?hl=es&biw=1051&bih=518&tbm=isch&tbnid=1N1QTzsDUn3s7M:&imgrefurl= /entry/48581939&docid=EtfPJZfgYSIqMM&imgurl= . &w=500&h=500&ei=AzTtUsjrKJG8kQfJuIDYCg&zoom=1_

El conjunto que Alice uso es el tercero, el que tiene las botas y el collar de búho

_Rosalie:_

. /-nSMZgu7YsD8/UIvEl3e4K6I/AAAAAAAAPsI/82EM4x9mk5I/s1600/ML121C00E-404 1_

_Concursante de Desafío Fashionista(Sarah):_

. /imgres?sa=X&biw=1051&bih=518&tbm=isch&tbnid=p25kh11knKUDKM%3A&imgrefurl=http%3A%2F% .com%2F2012%2F01% &docid=aVmM8ZtO8kCNpM&imgurl=http%3A%2F% .com%2Fwp-content%2Fuploads%2F2012%2F01%2Festampado_ &w=640&h=589&ei=o2PsUvXcB9GjkQeP_4DgDQ&zoom=1&ved=0CMABEIQcMBs&iact=rc&dur=450&page=3&start=24&ndsp=16

_Nahir(Yo):_

moda-139875-jean-con-jean#PhotoSwipe1391209606567

_Uso el Jean Riffle, la segunda foto de la segunda fila_

. /-VlhAgFZ1CYs/UTj08dR1NtI/AAAAAAAAHzU/jZdD_zii9Ew/s1600/CORONA+DE+FLORES+CABEZA+%25283%

_Corona de flores_

moda-136852-logra-el-look-de-venecia

_Uso la remera a cuadros rosas y blancos_

En cuanto a Desafío Fashionista quizás lo vieron en el canal Home y Healt, aunque a veces se lo achica H&H... Si nunca vieron el programa os dejo el link de el sitio:

fansite/desafio-fashionista/los-jueces/

**LOS JUECES DE DESAFIO FASHIONISTA:**

Puse los de Desafío Fashionista Latinoamérica, porque no como se llaman los de Estados Unidos. La chica de pelo negro, violeta y azul soy yo que nunca aparecí en un fic mío y decidí que me lo merecia.

**PD: **Siempre los links de la ropa la van a ver en el final del capitulo, y se acerca San Valentín(14 de febrero) Y también se acerca el cumple de dos de nuestros ídolos: Taylor Lautner(11 De febrero) y Ashley Greene (21 de febrero) Así que si quieren un especial o algo asi... Supongo que este es el regalo de cumpleaños de Ashley, de mi parte y Lia.

Y recuerden:

**POR FAVOR DEJEN UN REVIEW. TU OPINION IMPORTA. MUCHAS GRACIAS :)**


End file.
